Rose Weasley
Rose Lynna Weasley (b. February 15 2006) is the oldest child and only daughter of Ronald and Hermione Weasley nee Granger. She started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy in the year 2017. Her first year she was sorted into the Gryffindor house and in her second year joined the quidditch team as a chaser. Rose is currently in her sixth year at Hogwarts and is the Gryffindor team's quidditch captain. She hopes this is the year that Gryffindor gets the house cup. Biography Family Lineage Rose is a half-blood, it that sort of thing is important to you. Her father came from a long line of purebloods and her mother was a muggleborn witch. Rose isn't all that bothered by her parentage, as that sort of thing really shouldn't matter any longer. The Weasley family has been known for having a long history of being sorted into Gryffindor. Birth and Childhood Rose Lynna Weasley was born on the early morning of February 15, 2006, just one day after Valentine's day. Her parent's are Ronald and Hermione Weasley, and she was their first born child and only daughter. There were many names they had wanted and Rose was nameless for a day or so until they could finally agree. No offense to her aunt Ginny Rose was kind of relieved that they decided on Rose Lynna, instead of Rose Ginerva. Both of her parents were of English decent and a few days after her birth, took her home to their home outside of the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. Rose seemed to have her mother's tempermant, as she was quite a well-behaved child, although it was apparent to all after her birth she was going to favor her father in looks. A little before her first birthday, Hermione gave birth to a younger brother, Hugo, and Rose couldn't have been happier. Even at age one she was the best big sister, or at least in her opinion. Rose got along rather well with Hugo and felt a little protective of him as she got older. Many people believed she was going to favor Hermione the most in personality and interests, being one of the only Weasley children to read Hogwarts A History, which she borrowed from her mother. Rose however, didn't favor either parent above the other and was lucky enough to have some of her mother's intellect and a good interest in quidditch. As soon as she received permission from her mother, Ron taught her how to fly and play. Rose knew that her parents were magical but Hermione still saw to it that Rose had an education before Hogwarts, and learned the things that Hermione had when she was a child. Her eleventh birthday came, and Rose received her Hogwarts letter. Rose purchased her school things and read all of the textbooks at least once before leaving for school. Signs of Magic Rose had never feared she was going to be a squib but she was relieved none the less when she showed her first signs of magic. Having older cousins it was bound to get her in trouble. One of the older ones dared her to jump from the window at the Burrow, and her parents caught wind of it too late. Instead of falling fast to the ground, Rose landed gently. Education at Hogwarts Rose began her first year in the year 2017, along with her best friend and cousing Albus Potter. Rose had anxiously been waiting to start Hogwarts since James had gotten to go the year before. On the platform she could recall Albus being teased about being sorted into Slytherin and worried herself what would happen to her if she was sorted anywhere but Gryffindor. Her father had teased about being disowned but Hermione had assured her daughter that they would be proud of her no matter where she ended up. As she waved goodbye to her parents and brother on the platform, her father told her to beat Scorpius Malfoy in every subject. Rose boarded the train. Aboard the Hogwarts Express, Rose met Aubrey McNeal and eventually shared a train compartment with her and Al. Rose immediately took a liking to the muggleborn girl and was more than happy to share stories about her family and the things she knew about the magical world. It wasn't long before the train reached Hogwarts and she stood with Aubrey and Al to wait to be sorted. Aubrey was the first of the two to be sorted, and ended up in Gryffindor. Rose stood by and watched as Albus was sorted into Slytherin. By the time the Deputy Headmaster called her name, she was nervous. It turned out she didn't need to be so worried, as she was also placed into Gryffindor. Although she was sad her cousin was sorted into Slytherin, she was happy that the new friend she had made had gotten into the same house as her. Rose enjoyed her first year at Hogwarts, and by the end of the year became very close to Aubrey. She couldn't wait to come back for her second year. The summer before she began her second year she invited her best friend Aubrey to stay a few weeks in the summer. That was the first summer she actually met Scorpius Malfoy, although briefly as Albus didn't stay long. It was probably for the best as her father still didn't care for the Malfoy family. It wasn't long before Rose finally found herself on the train back to Hogwarts for second year. Honestly as much as she loved holidays with her family she missed being able to use magic on a regular basis. During her second year she continued the same classes as her first, and tried out for the Gryffindor quidditch team. Her second year was her first year on the quidditch team as a chaser. Physical Description Personality and Traits Magical Abilities and Skills Possessions Relationships Family Ronald Weasley - Hermione Weasley - Hugo Weasley- Albus Potter- Name Name Name Friends Aubrey McNeal- Name Name Name Name Name Name Etymology Rose''' is a name of latin origin meaning rose, like the flower, and is pronounced like rohz. '''Lynna, is a form of lynn, which is of english origin, and is pronounced lin. It is a variant of Flann which means "ruddy complicated." Weasley, 'meaning like a weasel', the weasel has a reputation in Britain and Ireland of being an unfortunate animal. Behind the Character Karen Gillan is the play by for Rose Weasley and Kat is the creator of Rose Weasley. Category:Weasley Family Category:Potter Family Category:Gryffindor Quidditch Team Category:Gryffindors Category:Halfbloods